1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic package assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic packages typically include an integrated circuit that is encapsulated in a plastic or ceramic housing. The housing has a plurality of wire leads or pads that are coupled to the circuit. The package is typically mounted to a printed circuit board by soldering the leads/pads to corresponding pads or plated through holes in the board.
Integrated circuits generate heat which flows into the housing. The heat is removed from the package primarily by convection from the housing, or conduction into the circuit board through the leads/pads. Plastic and ceramic are relatively poor thermal conductors, wherein the heat can create high junction temperatures in the circuit. It is therefore desirable to provide an electronic package assembly that is thermally efficient in removing heat generated by an internal electrical device.
Electronic packages are typically constructed with internal signal lines that are parallel with each other. When used with a high speed circuit, parallel lines can produce cross-talk and other electrical noise in the signals. It is therefore desirable to have an electronic package that minimizes the amount of electrical noise in a signal that travels through the package. Additionally, it is also desirable to have an electronic package assembly which maximizes the lead density of the package and the input/output (I/O) of the integrated circuit.